La Décision
by idadri
Summary: one-shot. Thranduil doit prendre une décision.


Petite flashback entre deux fics sur la vie de Legolas.

J'emprunte les personnages et les décors à Tolkien et à Daw the Minstrel. Ils sont à eux, pas à moi.

Cette histoire est une réponse à un défi que Jay de Lasgalen. Elle a écrit les paragraphes d'ouverture (qui sont en italiques) et toute personne acceptant le défi a du continuer à partir de là. Voilà la réponse de Daw.

* * *

La Décision

_Thranduil étudiait les documents sur son bureau quand on frappa à la porte. un messager entra._

_«Une lettre, mon Seigneur. Le messager a dit que c'était très urgent."_ _ Curieusement, Thranduil regarda le sceau qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis il ouvrit le message et le lu rapidement. Il le relu plus lentement et regarda le messager en silence pendant un moment avant de répondre,_ en s'assurant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa voix. "Est-ce que le messager attend une réponse?"

«Non, mon Seigneur."

Thranduil fit une grimace. Si le messager n'avait pas attendu, alors l'auteur de la lettre devait être certain qu'il ferait ce qui était demandé.

"Vous pouvez y aller."

Le messager s'inclina et s'en alla, et Thranduil regarda son bureau sans le voir alors qu'il tentait de décider de la réponse qu'il devait donner à la lettre exigeante. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris par elle, il avait su que son correspondant était de plus en plus impatient. Et il savait ce que l'auteur de la lettre voulait de lui, car l'écrivain avait toujours été clair à ce sujet. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est s'il allait le lui accorder.

Une autre personne frappa à la porte de son bureau, et cette fois c'est Ithilden qui entra. «J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de Todith, Adar," dit-il sans préambule.

Thranduil se raidit un peu, oubliant, pour le moment, la lettre qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Ithilden n'avait pas eu de dépêches du capitaine de la patrouille du Sud depuis près de deux semaines, et même s'il avait fréquemment rappelé à Thranduil que les mouvements de la patrouille pouvaient être imprévisibles et avait averti Thranduil de ne pas s'inquiéter, Thranduil savait que son fils aîné avait été presque aussi concerné que lui sur la déchéance de la communication.

Comme d'habitude, les yeux avisés d'Ithilden ratèrent peu de choses. "Eilian a une balafre sur son épaule gauche, mais ce n'est pas grave", dit-il immédiatement, et Thranduil laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tenait. Eilian avait été blessé, ce qui devait être la source de sa mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Mais sa blessure n'était pas grave.

"Ils ont trouvé un nombre exceptionnellement élevé d'Orques se déplaçant vers l'est," poursuivi Ithilden, "et ils sont partis à leur poursuite. Todith ne se sentait pas capable de se passer de qui que ce soit pour servir de messager avant maintenant. Quatre guerriers ont été légèrement blessés, y compris Eilian, et Todith a renvoyé Elvon chez lui avec le messager parce que sa blessure est suffisamment grave pour demander un vrai guérisseur, mais le combat s'est bien passé, et il m'a assuré que tous les autres blessés iraient bien. "

Thranduil se renversa dans son fauteuil et ferma brièvement les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit pour trouver Ithilden attendant patiemment. Il se redressa. "Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose?"

"Oui. Je voulais te dire que j'ai l'intention de commander à la patrouille de la frontière orientale de s'associer avec les guerriers de Todith pour un temps, histoire d'être sûr que les Orcs qu'ils chassaient ont vraiment disparu."

Thranduil hocha la tête. Ithilden était le commandant des troupes du royaume et n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de Thranduil pour de telles actions, mais bien qu'il ait eu des siècles d'expérience au commandement, la plupart de ceux-ci avaient eu lieu au cours de la Paix Vigilante, qui ne s'était achevée que dix-neuf ans plus tôt, et, par conséquent, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que Thranduil auraient prévu qu'il soit. Tout chefs des forces du royaume aurait gardé le roi informé de ses actions, mais Thranduil savait qu'Ithilden lui permettrait de s'y opposer s'il le souhaitait. Thranduil ne le faisait presque jamais. En effet, il se sentait chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un avec le cerveau et la solidité d'Ithilden pour gérer ses troupes.

«Une sage décision», déclara Thranduil, et le visage d'Ithilden se détendit légèrement.

Thranduil baissa les yeux et réalisa soudain qu'il tenait toujours la lettre et qu'il avait besoin de décider de comment réagir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rencontrer son auteur et négocier, pensait-il. Il avait tendance à croire que ce serait inutile et que toute réunion était susceptible de conduire à un résultat qui ne pouvait pas être annulé et réglerait les choses de façon permanente. Pourrait-il accepter cela? se demanda t-il, à demi désespéré.

»Adar?"

Il leva les yeux vers Ithilden, qui avait un sourcil levé.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non," dit fermement Thranduil, rangeant le message dans sa ceinture, il se leva. Il verrait ce que l'avenir lui apporterait. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant des situations difficiles, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Il se leva de son bureau et sortit de la chambre avec son fils à ses côtés.

"Tu t'en vas faire ton tour à cheval de l'après-midi?" demanda Ithilden.

Thranduil ri presque. «Je vais faire une promenade dans les bois. Tu peux envoyer mes gardes faire des choses plus utiles que de me tourner autours."

Ithilden fronça les sourcils. «Tes gardes devraient aller avec toi."

Thranduil émit un son exaspéré et se tourna vers son fils dès leur apparition sur les marches menant vers le bas à partir de la grande porte. «Je serai dans mes propres bois, à une demi-lieue de mon fief. Je ne vais pas avoir des gardes qui me regardent à chaque secondes où je suis en dehors du palais, Ithilden!"

Ithilden hésita, manifestement tiraillé entre son souci de la sécurité de Thranduil et sa reconnaissance du ton impérieux de son père. "Tu ne vas pas plus loin?" demanda t-il prudemment.

"Je ne vais pas plus loin."

"Très bien", concéda Ithilden à contrecœur. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Thranduil retint son irritation d'être traité comme un enfant sans défense. Il aurait pu rejeter les gardes lui-même, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas saper l'autorité d'Ithilden, et son fils ne faisait que ce qu'il croyait être raisonnable et juste. Les Valar savait que Thranduil avait passé suffisamment d'années à essayer d'enseigner ça à ses fils.

Ils ont commencé à descendre les marches, et alors qu'ils traversaient le pont sur la rivière de la foret, un cri soudain les fit tourner la tête vers un groupe de jeunes qui se trouvaient près des arbres qui longeaient le green. Deux d'entre eux se jetaient dans une course téméraire à travers les branches. Les coureurs atteignirent un grand chêne qui devait être leur objectif, car ceux qui se trouvaient sur le terrain explosèrent de joie.

Thranduil fit une pause pour les regarder sobrement. Ils avaient l'aspect longiligne de ceux qui avaient quitté l'enfance, mais n'étaient pas encore complètement développés dans leur forme adulte. Eilian avait toujours cette apparence. Combien d'années faudrait-il avant que ces jeunes fous portent un arc et une épée et fassent face à un essaim d'Orques? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce royaume dans lequel les jeunes ne pouvaient pas grandir sereinement? Il savait que Eilian était vaillant, mais ressentait parfois une douleur qui était presque insupportable quand il songeait aux dangers encourus par son second fils encore beaucoup trop jeune.

«Si tu veux rendre mes gardes utile", dit-il à Ithilden, "envoie les empêcher ces idiots de se casser le cou. Essayons de les garder en sécurité aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons, d'accord?" Ithilden grimaça, hocha la tête et partit vers le terrain d'entraînement, tandis que Thranduil continua sur le chemin qui le mènerait dans les bois.

Avec un murmure de bienvenue, les arbres se refermèrent autour de lui, ployant légèrement leur branches dans sa direction. Sans le vouloir, il pouvait sentir sa chanson elle-même s'harmoniser à la leur. Il avait été le roi du royaume des bois depuis plus longtemps que la vie de n'importe lequel de ces arbres. Ils n'avaient jamais connu d'autre règne, et son être était tellement lié à eux qu'il s'inspirait de leur force et de leur lien profondément enraciné à Arda presque sans effort.

Tu es troublés, ils frissonnaient d'inquiétude.

Je le suis.

Sois consolé. Nous sommes ici. Nous chantons encore notre chanson. Nous allons te garder à l'abri, toi et les tiens, tant que tu nous défends de l'ombre qui nous submerge.

J'essaie, mais je ne peux pas vous protéger tous. Vous savez que c'est vrai.

Nous poussons vers le soleil quand même. Nous endurons. Nous envoyons nos graines à Arda, et nous sommes renouvelés.

Il respira l'odeur de feuilles, de terre et de bois pourri et il écouta les oiseaux chanter des chansons qui semblaient trop bruyantes pour venir de si petits êtres. Les créatures des bois bruissaient sans peur à travers les buissons de chaque côté de lui. Il prit un virage, et là, assise sur une souche au bord du chemin, se trouvait Lorellin, baignée par la lumière du soleil qui passait par une ouverture dans la canopée que les arbres avaient fait juste pour elle. Elle leva ses yeux noirs vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui lui perça le cœur.

«Je savais que tu viendrais», lui dit-elle.

Il sentit le flot de la chaleur que sa présence provoquait toujours en lui, et il se hâta de lui donner des nouvelles qu'elle attendait avec inquiétude. "Ithilden a reçu un rapport du sud. Eilian a été légèrement blessé, mais il ira bien." Son visage s'illumina, et il se rapprocha suffisamment pour pouvoir la toucher s'il tendait la main vers elle, mais il se retint encore incertain. "Et vous êtes un imposteur, ma Dame. A qui appartient le sceau que vous avez utilisez pour fermer votre lettre?"

Son sourire devint espiègle. "J'ai emprunté celui d'un garde. Je devais la fermer. J'aurais été déshonoré si quelqu'un, à part toi, l'avait lu."

Il se rappela les paroles passionnées de la lettre et ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il garda tout de même la distance entre eux. "Ithilden aurait deux ou trois choses à te dire s'il savait que tu restais ici toute seule. »

Elle tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, lui coupant le souffle. "Mais je ne suis pas seule. Je suis avec toi."

«Je ne suis pas sûr que cela te rendes forte." Sa voix était serrée.

"J'espère que non. Où sont tes gardes?"

"J'ai dit à Ithilden de les renvoyer."

Elle sourit à nouveau. «lui as tu dit pourquoi?" demanda t'elle innocemment.

Il se mit à rire. "Il avait du travail à faire et n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de distraction."

Elle se leva et lui tendit la couverture qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. «Venez, mon Seigneur," dit-elle, lui prenant le bras et commençant à le tirer hors des sentiers et dans les bois profonds.

"Lorellin, attends." Le moment était venu pour lui de prendre son parti, et il avait besoin de le faire maintenant avant qu'il ne soit dans ses bras et entre ses cuisses et que sa pensée ne devienne beaucoup moins claire. À contrecœur, elle cessa de tirer sur son bras et se tourna vers lui.

«Je veux un autre bébé", déclara t'elle, le visage ferme.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'attira dans une étreinte et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. «Rien ne me ferait plus de joie que d'accueillir un autre enfant dans nos vies. Tu le sais. Mais l'ombre grandie de plus en plus. Comment pouvons-nous mettre un autre petit en danger?"

Elle se recula un peu et regarda son visage d'un air suppliant. "Mais c'est justement pour cela que nous devrions avoir un bébé maintenant. Pense-y, mon amour! Il ne peut y avoir aucune meilleure manière de défier l'ombre que d'avoir un bébé."

Il la regarda, cet elleth qu'il aimait de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Il sentit les battements de vie là où ses bras le touchait, et le chant de son monde glissa dans l'harmonie. Les arbres chantaient; Lorellin respirait et son coeur battait en rythme. Brusquement, il était certain de la justesse de cette action. La présence de ce nouvel enfant serait une déclaration de résistance contre les puissances qui tentaient de les détruire. C'est là qu'il devait être; Lorellin était la personne avec qui il était censé être, et cet enfant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'engendrer avait une place dans la chanson d'Arda depuis le début des temps.

Elle parcourut son visage et sourit lentement. «Venez, mon Seigneur," répéta t-elle, et il la suivit dans les bois.

Thranduil s'effondra sur la couverture. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû permettre à Ithilden d'envoyer des gardes après tout. Pour le moment, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait les protéger, lui ou Lorellin, d'un écureuil. Une brise fraîche glissa sur son corps couvert de sueur. Sa femme se mit à rire doucement. "Pas de gardes,» souffla t'elle, et il sourit, se rendant compte qu'elle avait lu ses pensées.

Elle soupira doucement, se tourna vers lui et se tendit à pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, et il restèrent un moment en silence, sa tête posée sur son épaule à écouter le bruissement des feuilles vertes au dessus d'eux.

"Le cœur de celui-ci sera donné aux arbres», dit finalement Lorellin.

Thranduil sourit. «Comme l'est le tien,» dit-il en embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son sourire sur son épaule, puis, tout à coup, sa respiration se bloqua. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda t'il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre plat. Et elle était là: une nouvelle vie était entré dans ce monde marqué par l'ombre. Quel avenir se trouvait là? Se demanda t'il. Qui le savait? Lui et Lorellin avait pris le pari qu'Arda résisterait pour ce nouveau petit être. Seul le temps dirait s'ils avaient eu raison de le faire.

Fin


End file.
